


Pinup Calendar June: Clint Barton - Hot Summer Heat

by LiquidLightz



Series: My Calendar Pinups [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Calendar, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Hot Weather, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021, Partial Nudity, Pastels, Pinups, Summer, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: My calendar pinup of Clint Barton, celebrating hot summer days ☀️🌊😎“Smell the Sea and Feel the Sky. Let Your Soul and Spirit Fly.”This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists, for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar  🎉😍Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own printable calendar.
Series: My Calendar Pinups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021, Marvel Summer Fun Fest





	1. June 2021 Calendar page - Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on the Marvel Art Party discord who facilitated and participated in this fun collaborative project 💛  
> It’s been a blast! 🥳
> 
> The bare art is in chapter 2,  
> filling the Summer Fun Fest prompt -  
> “Smell the Sea and Feel the Sky. Let Your Soul and Spirit Fly.”
> 
> I did Clint with pastels on card stock, and painted the background sea in digitally. Also did some experimenting with water droplets 💦 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each calendar page in the collection is available at high-res for printing (A4 or Letter size), so go ahead and pick your faves to make up your own 18-month calendar! (Personal use only)
> 
> There are multiple art options for every month of the year.
> 
> [Jump to ordered Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021/works/25017838)
> 
> ✨ 
> 
> A reminder that these calendar works are for personal use only and not for resale nor profit.
> 
> Please do not repost any of these works to other sites, but linking back is most welcome.
> 
> ✨


	2. Clint Barton - Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Fun Fest prompt -
> 
> “Smell the Sea and Feel the Sky. Let Your Soul and Spirit Fly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Clint with pastels on card stock, and painted the background sea in digitally. Also did some experimenting with water droplets 💦 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ 
> 
> Please do not repost my works to other sites, but linking back is most welcome.
> 
> ✨


End file.
